Awkward
by willowscribe
Summary: Immediately after the end of iOMG, Sam and Freddie are left to deal with the result of Sam's action. It was awkward. The whole conversation was awkward. But it never lacked for honesty.


**Well, I've never written a fanfic for iCarly before, even though I've always been a Seddie fan. But after I saw the iOMG episode, my muse just about blew up. Hence, we have this little piece. I tried my best to keep everyone in character, but I'm not sure how I did, seeing as I've never written these character's before and don't have a feel for them. Anyhow, please review and tell me how I did! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine. Or iOMG would have happened way sooner.**

_Awkward_**  
><strong>

The moment was entirely awkward. The two simply stood there for a single second, a second that lasted an eternity, the nervous tensions humming in the air between them.

Sam had kissed Freddie. Sam liked Freddie.

And all previously held conceptions of the world were shattering in an instant, in that single second.

Because Sam loved Freddie.

The moment broke when Sam turned slightly, shuffling her feet. "I'm sorry. That was dumb of me." He hands were clenched tightly at her sides. She was used to expressing herself through violence, and so, her first instinct to vent her stress was to punch something.

Freddie himself was no better. Having recovered from the initial shock at Sam's move, something even he, with all his knowledge and analytical skills, hadn't seen coming, Freddie knew that the next few words could ruin him relationship with Sam forever. He would have to choose carefully what to say.

"Sam." The single word, solid, yet strangely poignant, echoed loudly in the night air. "I… I don't mind. What you did." Freddie gestured half-heartedly with his hands at nothing. They both knew what he was talking about, yet he had to make absolutely sure there would be no misunderstanding. "I'm not sure what to think right now. I want to say that I like you back, but that would be me rushing too easily into something I don't understand. You, Sam. I don't understand you."

Sam shrugged slightly, her eyes cast downwards at her shoes. They were cute shoes. She'd only bought them the previous month. Usually, she didn't buy new shoes, unless it was the beginning of the school year, but they'd been on sale, and Carly had convinced her to indulge a bit. She didn't reply to Freddie's words, however. A slight dip in her head told Freddie to continue, that she was listening.

Freddie understood. They'd always understood each other in that way, that strange, unspoken communication. And so he continued. "And I don't know where my friendly affection for you changes to a romantic affection. With Carly, it was always crystal-clear. But you're an enigma, Sam. You don't make sense." He heaved a heavy, weighted sigh. Freddie was choosing each word carefully, speaking so that every word was truthful and plain. He'd never been as eloquent as he was this evening. "But the thing is – I think, that with time, I can learn to love you, Sam. Maybe I can't tell you tonight what I'm going to do. But I think that – soon – I can give you an answer." He trailed off, feeling like a heavy hand was slowly crushing his chest. He wanted to add something more, but the words just wouldn't come. So instead, he stood in silence, shuffling his feet, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Sam remained silent was well. It was only a moment later that she realized she was crying. Hot, wet tears were slowly dripping down her face, over her nose and mouth. She didn't understand. She certainly wasn't crying because Freddie said he didn't know. It had upset her, of course, but it didn't make her feel particularly tear-worthy.

When Freddie turned to face Sam, he noticed to slightly wet glint on her face reflecting light from the window. "Sam…" he breathed. "Are you _crying_?"

"Maybe." Sam's answer was tight, and her voice sounded thick and congested. "So what?"

"Hey." Freddie took a step over to her, his voice surprisingly steady. Freddie himself was surprised with how strong he sounded. Slowly, he held open his arms, and Sam fell into them readily. Holding her tightly in a hug, Freddie stroked her hair and sighed. "No matter what happens, you're still my best friend. All right?"

Sam nodded, her face buried in his chest. The warmth and love of the hug had made her let loose, her hot tears landing on Freddie's shirt. She simply couldn't contain it anymore. "I don't get… why I'm crying," she whispered softly, unable to bring herself to speak any louder. "I'm not sad. I'm not some dramatic teenager girl. I just… can't figure it out."

"Sometimes, in highly stressed, emotional situations, our bodies cry so they have a way of releasing the pent-up emotional energy," Freddie assured her. Sam chuckled wetly.

"You sound just like a textbook." She sighed heavily. "I don't get it. I'm the strong one. This shouldn't be happening."

"How long has it been since you've last cried?" Freddie's question made Sam pause for a moment in thought.

"I… I don't know."

"There you go." Freddie tightened his arms around Sam, holding her closer. "Your body needed a release from all the stress and high emotional energy. Therefore, you're crying."

Sam buried her face in Freddie's shirt. "Nerd."

"I know." Freddie stroked Sam's wavy hair gently in a gesture of comfort. In reality, he had no idea what to do. He'd never really comforted anyone distraught before, let alone Samantha Puckett. But Sam seemed to relax as he petted her hair, and so he continued.

"You know Sam, ever since we kissed, you've always been in the back of my mind. No matter where I was, you'd somehow manage to pop into my head. And… I think I'm scared of a relationship. I don't want to ruin our friendship… hateship… whatever you want to call it." He sighed. "You're special to me, Sam. I don't want to lose that."

Sam chuckled slightly and stepped away from Freddie's hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Fredweird." She wiped the teartracks staining her face away with an aggressive swipe of her sleeve. "So… what does that mean? For us?"

Freddie paused, contemplating Sam's words himself.

"To be honest… I really don't know. But we'll figure it out." He smiled at her. "We'll get there in the end."

And Sam trusted that.


End file.
